Generally, an aircraft includes an autopilot system to control an aircraft during flight by monitoring characteristics of the aircraft such as, for example, airspeed, roll attitude, heading, and/or other characteristics and by controlling control systems of the aircraft. If the aircraft is influenced by a flight asymmetry (e.g., forces urging the aircraft to roll, pitch and/or yaw), the autopilot system may compensate for the flight asymmetry (e.g., prevent the aircraft from rolling) by adjusting a control system of the aircraft. For example, the autopilot system may rotate a yoke of the aircraft to adjust one or more control surfaces (e.g., a rudder, etc.) of the aircraft. However, traditional autopilot systems have limited authority to control the aircraft and alert the pilot of a flight asymmetry. As a result, the aircraft may roll if the autopilot system is not able to fully compensate for the flight asymmetry. In addition, the autopilot system may mask the non-normal influence acting upon the airplane that warrants flight crew awareness and subsequent corrective action. In other words, the autopilot may correct for an asymmetry problem such as a broken or malfunctioning control surface (non-normal influence), but does not identify the source of the problem. Rolling of the aircraft or other upset of the aircraft may be the pilot's first indication that the flight asymmetry is present.